1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a ventilated sport shoe, more specifically, a durable shoe formed of ventilated layers of material and a reinforcing layer.
2. Discussion of the Background
Many athletic activities require that an athlete perform strenuous activities for a limited period of time under hot weather conditions. Shoes constructed for such sporting activities are generally not very resistant to wear, and in some instances are constructed for use in only one single event, such as in a marathon race. When constructing a shoe it is indeed quasi impossible to reconcile opposite requirements such as lightness, ventilation, and durability. The inventor of the present invention has determined that it would be advantageous to construct a shoe, and specifically a sports and multi-activity shoe, that will allow a foot of a wearer to remain light, cool and dry under such conditions, while retaining high durability.
FIG. 6 depicts an athletic shoe 100 manufactured by Adidas that is constructed using a single layer of three-dimensional mesh material 102. The shoe 100 includes three bands 104 on each side that are provided on the exterior of the shoe 100, and that extend from the shoelaces 106 to a sole 108 of the shoe 100.
FIG. 7 depicts a marathon shoe 200 manufactured by Polo Sport that is constructed using a single layer of mesh material 202. The shoe 200 includes two reinforcement bands 204 on each side that are provided on the exterior of the shoe 200, and that extend from the shoelaces 206 to a sole 208 of the shoe 200.
The inventor has determined that positioning of bands on the exterior of the shoe is disadvantageous since the exterior of the shoe can occasionally contact other objects. For example, during a runner""s stride, the exterior of the shoe on the instep side of the shoe can come into contact with the other leg of the runner, thereby scraping and causing discomfort to the leg. Accordingly, the inventor has determined that in such a shoe construction the selection of the material used to construct the band should be based at least partially on the softness of the exterior of such a band. This softness factor limits that types of materials that can be utilized for the bands, and can require the selection of an expensive material. An additional disadvantage to the shoes depicted in FIGS. 6 and 7 is that the bands do not provide stability or durability to the remainder of the shoe not covered by the bands.
When constructing shoes made for sporting or multi-activities, the durability of the shoe is particularly important. For example, the shoe should be resistant to abrasion against various surfaces such as rocks, and should be resistant to deformation and general wear. The inventor has determined that such durability issues are not fully addressed in the sport shoes discussed above.
Accordingly, the inventor has determined that a ventilated shoe is needed that will overcome the disadvantages discussed above.
An object of the present invention is to provide a ventilated shoe that is porous to allow fluids such as sweat and air to flow in and out of the shoe in order to keep the wearer""s foot relatively cool and dry.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shoe with a reinforcing layer that is sized and configured to permit the transmission of the fitting stress given by the shoes laces on the eyelets, to the sole portion of the shoe, thereby providing the upper portion of the shoe with durability and stability.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a shoe with a reinforcing layer that positioned below an external layer and is configured to provide the maximum amount of structural stability and durability to the shoe, while generally being utilized over a minimum area of the shoe in order to provide the shoe with the maximum porosity.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a shoe that includes stitching that connects the external layer to the reinforcing layer, which does not restrict the free flow of fluid along the internal layer, thereby allowing the fluid to travel along the internal layer and exit the shoe via open areas where a reinforcing layer is not present.
The ventilated shoe according to the present invention includes an upper portion, which generally encloses a foot of a wearer, and a sole portion, which is affixed to the upper portion. The shoe is constructed using an external layer, a reinforcing layer, and an internal layer, with both the external layer and the internal layer being made from a ventilated mesh material. In the preferred embodiment, the external layer is made of mesh with abrasion resistance characteristics, and the internal layer is made of a three-dimensional mesh which is more comfortable to the wearer then mesh. The three-dimensional mesh is a loose configuration of fibers between a soft porous inner layer and an outer porous layer, which provide a porous layer that allows gases, such as air, and liquids, such as perspiration, to travel therethrough and in a longitudinal direction.
The reinforcing layer provides a means for reinforcing the shoe, and is generally positioned between a portion of the external layer and the internal layer. By positioning the reinforcing layer between the external layer and the internal layer, the reinforcing layer is isolated from both the wearer""s foot and the exterior of the shoe, which allows the construction of the reinforcing layer to be based solely on the ability of the reinforcing layer to resist traction forces acting on the shoe, rather than aesthetic concerns, abrasion resistance concerns, or over whether the reinforcing layer will create discomfort for the wearer. Thus, this configuration allows the reinforcing layer to be constructed of inexpensive materials. The reinforcing layer can be constructed from non-ventilated material, or from ventilated material. The reinforcing layer is sized and configured to permit the transmission of the fitting stress given by the shoes laces on the eyelets, to the sole portion of the shoe, thereby providing the upper portion of the shoe with durability and stability. The reinforcing layer is configured to provide the maximum amount of structural stability and durability to the shoe, while generally being utilized over a minimum area of the shoe in order to provide the shoe with the maximum porosity. The reinforcing layer advantageously includes one or more openings that define open areas in the reinforcing layer. Since in the open areas within the openings there are only two layers, specifically the external layer and the internal layer, the open areas are more porous than areas that include the reinforcing layer and therefore the open areas allow fluids to travel in and out of the shoe more rapidly than in areas that include the reinforcing layer. The openings have structural members that extend therebetween that are configured to extend from the eyelet holes to the lower edge of the reinforcing layer, thereby transmitting the stresses placed on the eyelet holes of the shoe by shoelaces to the sole portion of the shoe.
The shoe of the present invention includes a means for connecting the external layer, the reinforcing layer, and the internal layer. The preferred means for generally connecting these layers is stitching, although other means for connecting can be used some places in combination with the stitching, such as glue. As compared to glue, which is not breatheable, the use of stitching generally improves signficantly the ability of the layers to allow air, sweat, or other fluids to travel through the porous layers of the shoe, which can help keep the wearer""s foot relatively cool and dry.
The present invention includes stitching that extends from the external layer, through the reinforcing layer, and connects to the internal layer. Such stitching is beneficial in that it provides the maximum interconnection between the three layers, and therefore the maximum structural strength. However, such stitching has the tendency to pinch or compress the various layers together, which hinders the free flow of fluids along the individual layers. The travel of fluids along an individual layer is beneficial in that it allows for the distribution of sweat or other fluids over a large volume of layer material and towards more porous areas of the shoe, which allows the layer to dry and cool faster.
The present invention also includes stitching that connects the external layer to the reinforcing layer. Such stitching does not restrict the free flow of fluid along the internal layer, which allows the fluid to travel along the internal layer and exit the shoe via the open areas where a reinforcing layer is not present.
The present invention includes a reinforcing structure by forming stitching lines extending in a direction from the eyelet holes of the reinforcing layer and downward along the structural member of the reinforcing layer to the sole portion of the shoe. The stitching lines transmit stresses placed on the eyelet holes of the shoe by shoelaces to the sole portion of the shoe.
The shoe of the present invention preferably further includes a first secondary reinforcement layer attached on an exterior surface of the external layer at the toe part of the shoe and a second secondary reinforcement layer attached on an exterior surface of the external layer at a heel part of the shoe. The secondary reinforcement layers are constructed to provide protection to the shoe at high contact areas and are made of ventilated material, such as grid or mesh having a high abrasion resistance, such as nylon. The shoe of the present invention preferably further includes a secondary reinforcement layer attached on an interior surface of the internal layer at an eyelet part of the shoe.
The shoe of the present invention preferably includes a tongue portion that includes a layer of ventilated foam positioned beneath the external layer. The tongue portion also includes an inner cleanliness textile that is preferably attached to the foam. The shoe also preferably includes a layer of ventilated foam extending about the ankle portion of the shoe.